Never, Right?
by fierce-glare
Summary: Riku had always picked on Sora in school, even though he never wanted to do so. Sora gets to understand why. SoraRiku!


**Never, Right?**

Chapter 1:

"Why don't you just give up, Sora?"

Sora looked up at the boy across him. The net split his vision, but he knew who it was who said that. The piercing eyes. The mysterious gaze. The perfectly straight, silver hair. It was the older boy that always taunted him, Riku. Sora blushed a bit, as everyone's attention was suddenly focused on him. Sora sneered back at Riku, and balanced the volleyball on his left hand, swinging his right hand up, from underneath it. He aimed perfectly, trying to hit the ball right to Riku, and watch him mess up on the return. However, the ball hit the net, and fell down, hitting the ground with a soft thud. The opposite team cheered happily.

"Well, that's game. Thanks for winning it for us, Sora!" some kid jested, who was from the other team.

Riku looked at Sora, and tilted his head down for about half a minute. Why did Sora have to goof up that shot? Sure, Sora's mistake had won Riku the game, but Riku hated seeing Sora in pain, even if it was just slight embarrassment. And what was worse, is that usually Riku was the one making fun of Sora. Riku didn't know why he made fun of the boy.. It was like his tongue took over, and he spoke without thinking. He never intentionally wanted to insult Sora.

Sora, angry at his last attempt to win the game, stormed off, not about to stay for the insults, or fake encouragement his teammates were about to give him. He hit the locker room door hard, and disappeared.

Sora waited until everyone was done using the locker room, and made sure that no one was left in the room. He then walked over to the showers, and turned the tap lightly, letting loose a soft jet of water. He muttered as he silently slipped his shirt off, followed by his jeans, and then, after one final check to see if the locker room was empty, removed his boxers. He walked under the head of the shower, and let himself get rained upon. The water was warm, and somehow comforting.

"Stupid Riku.. Always making fun of me. What gives him the right to hate me? I've never done anything wrong."

Sora's thoughts were cut off by the silent sound of a smirk. Sora turned his head around, too see Riku standing there, with a sly grin on his face.

"I don't hate you, twit."

Riku bit his tongue after the comment. Why did he use the word 'twit?' He could've simply said "I don't hate you," but for some reason, he had to add an insult. Why couldn't he just be nice to Sora..?

"What are you doing here?" asked Sora, half embarrassed by another boy in the locker room. With a searing blush, Sora turned around so that his back was against Riku. Sora never showered when the other boys did. He couldn't even shower when anyone else was in the same room. He had always felt too shy to do so.

"I forgot my shirt."

Riku mentally slapped himself for that one. He was already wearing his shirt, and was standing right in front of Sora. It was amazing that Sora hadn't questioned Riku's lame alibi. Maybe he didn't notice, or add it together.

"Look, Sora. You screwed up that game back there. It's no big deal.."

Sora's cheeks burned faintly with a deep shade of scarlet. What Riku said was blunt, but true. It really wasn't it a big deal. Sora guessed that he just hated losing. It also surprised Sora that a faint 'sign' of kindness showed through Riku's solid self.

"I suppose so."

Sora turned the tap off, and numbly picked up his clothes. He looked back at Riku, giving him somewhat of a hurt, yet angry look, and stormed off once again, leaving Riku alone with the showers.

Sora returned to his house, shortly after the incident at the volleyball game, and sighed as he dropped his bag next to the head of the bed. He collapsed on his bed, and stared at the ceiling. It was funny how today, was quite different from any other day. Today, Riku had actually shown some sort of.. Kind quality. Riku wasn't known for that. It didn't make much sense to him.

Sora reached over the side of his bed, and picked up the school magazine that was handed out every month. On the front, as coincidental as possible, was Riku, doing some sort of spike for the winning volleyball game, last Thursday. Sora rolled his eyes, and opened the first page. There was Riku again, surrounded by a few girls.

Sora sighed. Riku seemed to be pretty popular at his school. The girls always hung out with him, but strangely enough, Riku had never dated any of them. In fact, Riku never had a girlfriend. Sora chuckled at this.

The next day, Sora almost missed his bus to school. The bus had to slow down, and when something like that happens, everyone stares at you once you step up, into the bus. It wasn't any different in this situation. The school bus was buzzing with the volleyball game, and how Sora had messed up the last shot. Sora didn't let it bother him too much. He got off, and headed down the main hall. His first class was Math, a subject he actually liked, and didn't want to be late.

Riku sat right behind Sora, right at the back of the class. Even though they were close, they never really talked to each other. Occasionally, Riku would get the nerve to cheat off of Sora, but Sora had never noticed. Other than that, it was the same old, same old.

At about half way through the class, Riku tapped Sora's shoulder. Sora was busy writing down the answer to question #23, so he just ignored it. Riku tapped Sora's shoulder once again, and Sora turned around, somewhat annoyed.

"Riku, what do you want?!"

The teacher looked up from his desk, and called the two boys up to the front of the classroom.

"Sora? Is there a problem here with you and Riku?"

He gave a disappointed look to Sora, and rolled his eyes at Riku. Riku was always getting into trouble, and the teacher was always calling him up to the front.

"I'd like both of you to stay after school. I think two hours should be a great enough punishment for you to realize not to disrupt class."

Sora sighed. He was looking forward to after school, because he was going to go to the mall, but it looked like those plans wouldn't work out. Riku just stood there, and then walked back to his seat, emotionless.

The rest of the day flew by pretty fast, and soon the two boys were sitting on opposite sides of a table, in an empty room.

"I still can't believe that you got me into detention.." said Sora, somewhat disappointed.

"I'm sorry.. I really wanted to say something, but I guess it wasn't the best time to do so..."

Sora looked across the table, at Riku, and cocked one eyebrow up at the boy. Riku was doing it again. He was being thoughtful. Or nice. Whatever you wanted to call it, it wasn't how Riku usually acted.

"What did you want to say, Riku?"

Riku's facial expression finally did something that it had never done. It blushed. Riku muttered something under his breath, that could've been loosely translated to 'I don't know..' The room was silent, until Sora asked Riku a random question.

"Riku, how come for the past two days, you've been pretty decent to me?"

Riku was somewhat shocked at the abrupt question, but then returned to his shy, blushing self. Again, not something from the ordinary.

"No reason. Not any that you'd like to hear of.."

Riku looked down at the table for the longest time, and Sora watched him. Sora was wondering what was going through Riku's head, until Riku lifted his eyes up, looking directly into Sora's eyes.

If Riku could've done exactly what he wanted, he would've leaned across the table, and passionately kissed Sora. He would've wrapped his arms around the small boy's neck, and kissed him until their detention was up. But he couldn't do that, not anytime soon.

Riku wanted to tell Sora badly. He wanted to confess everything. But he couldn't. All he could do was stare at the floor, and let Sora's mind wander. Just then, Riku looked up, into Sora's questioning eyes, and without words, Sora just knew. Sora knew exactly why Riku had been such a gentle person for the past few days. Sora knew what Riku was afraid to tell him. Riku started to speak.

"I.. I've tried to apologize to you, Sora. Apologize for the previous times where I say things, or do things that hurt you. I.. I wanted to apologize for that comment I made to you on Wednesday.. Yesterday, at the showers, I tried to apologize, but... I froze. Today, in Math class, I tried to apologize as well, but, again, the timing was horrible."

Sora looked down, then spoke softly.

"Riku.. You can tell me. I think I know, but I could be wrong. Anything you say, will stay here with me. Nothing will leave this room."

Riku look into Sora's eyes. He was actually going to do it. He was going to tell Sora everything. He was going to tell him how he had liked the boy ever since a year ago. He was going to tell Sora the truth.

"Sora..."

Just then, the teacher walked into the room, and announced to the boys that they could go. The school hallways were quite empty, and both of the boys walked down it, emotionless, not knowing what to say.

"Riku..?"

"Yeah?"

"My parents aren't going to be home for a while. They've left to go on a small trip to meet with my Uncle and Aunt, whom they haven't seen for quite a while. The house is going to be empty.."

"Would you like me to visit, or come over to stay for a while?"

Sora blushed, and nodded his head. Riku and him had walked all the way to Riku's house, and they stood in front of his front door. They made plans, and it was decided that Riku would come over to Sora's house for a sleepover. Riku left the front porch, and disappeared behind his door. And at that moment, Sora fell for Riku.

Author's note:

Hey everyone! That's the end of the first chapter to my Story.. Hope you enjoyed. I'll be working on a second one shortly. See ya!


End file.
